


color me rainbow

by Wildspace



Series: buddie first kiss week 2020. [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Everybody knows, First Kiss, M/M, Pride, eddie is bucksexual, he's also not subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspace/pseuds/Wildspace
Summary: It’s love.It’s pride.It’s happiness.Or, Eddie finally kiss Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: buddie first kiss week 2020. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	color me rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, i'm late to the party! (like usually.) but i have a good reason this time, i discovered the existence of buddie first kiss week this morning, and then, i decided i wanted to participe in the fun too. i'm gonna try and writing something for each day, but don't except me to by on time, sorry aha. anyways, hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> (written for day 1 of buddie first kiss week.)

Buck is dancing his way through the people surrounding them, holding on Eddie’s hand like it’s his lifeline.  _ So I don’t lose you in the crowd _ , he told him earlier, and if there are some pink coloring Buck’s cheeks after his words, Eddie doesn’t say anything. They were supposed to meet the rest of the gang twenty minutes ago, but Buck got distracted by a stand where you can paint the flag of your choice on your body, and now they lost their friends. Well, now, Buck’s arms are full of pink, purple and blue,  _ and _ they have been separated from the rest of the gang. Eddie lets himself being drag by Buck, his eyes roaming on his friend’s back, and the colors on his arms are quite distracting. That’s the excuse he uses in his head when he almost falls on Buck when the later suddenly stops walking through the crowd.  _ What’s wrong? _ is on the tip on his tongue, but Buck is talking before he can ask his question. “Maddie! Guys, we are here!” Ah, so that’s what happens, they finally reunited with their friends. Eddie is  _ slightly _ smaller than Buck, so he can really see his sister and the rest of their people, but he definitely can see the ally flag she’s waving above her head. She’s here for Buck today, and all the other days. She misses so many Pride because of her relationship with Doug, but now, she’s back and she’s going to spend every Pride with his little brother. Because she’s proud of him, and she’s proud to be an ally to the community.

Maddie, Chimney, Hen, and Karen are gathering around Buck, looking at the colors on his arms and asking where he did that. It’s been only a second since Buck’s hand let go of his, but Eddie already feels the loss in his bones. It is not like Buck is supposed to hold his hand, but Eddie just wishes he was brave enough to ask him to keep holding his hand forever. To  _ be more _ . But Eddie is not brave. He’s not heterosexual, bisexual, or even pansexual. He doesn’t know what he is. He’s not sure he cares, to be honest. ( _ You are Buck-sexual _ , his traitorous mind tells him.) He shakes his head, decides to focus on the present situation, and takes two steps until his shoulder brushes against Buck’s own. Hen shifts her eyes on him the second he knocks their arms together, and she has a knowing smile on her lips when she asks him, “So, Eddie, how do you like your first Pride? Do you find it  _ enlightening _ ?” Buck turns to look at him almost immediately, waiting to hear his answer because he’s the reason Eddie is here today. Eddie is there as an ally, as  _ his _ ally. “Yeah, I like it. I really like the energy of the crowd,” he tells Hen, but his eyes are on Buck the entire time. (Therefore, he doesn’t see the knowing look Maddie and Chim share at his answer.)

* * *

By the time, the parade ends and the crowd starts to split, Buck has lost his shirt to some random man Eddie may or may not have been jealous of. In exchange, he has now a rainbow flag draped on his shoulders, and it makes Eddie want to kiss him softly just a bit more. Their day at Pride exhausted him to the bones in a good way, putting all his walls down and bringing all his feeling up to the surface. They are so closed, so warm in his heart, he’s finally willing to let them overflow. He needs to tell Buck, he  _ wants _ to tell Buck. Everything. How he wants to hold his hand every time there is a possibility, how his heart melts a little more every time Buck smiles at him, how his mind can’t stop thinking of him every second he’s awake. How, after today, he doesn’t want to wait another day to tell him how he feels. How he wanted to kiss him all day long. Still, he waits for both of them to be back at Buck’s apartment to say something. “Thank you, for today. I had a really great day,” Eddie tells him. He needs to start  _ somewhere _ at least. “Yeah?” Buck answers like he wants to make sure Eddie is telling the truth. Except his tone is soft because he already knows his best friend is telling the truth. “Yeah,” Eddie confirms. “It made me realize some things. Things I have wanted to do for so long, but today gave me the courage to finally do it.” Buck’s eyes are on him the entire time, they never leave him. Not when he’s standing a few steps away from him, not when he’s closing the distance between them. “Like what?” is Buck’s whispered answer. “Like letting happiness win. Like kissing you.” His voice is soft, and he doesn’t move until he can see in Buck’s eyes that he want it too, that he wants for this thing between them to become something more. And finally, finally, he is kissing Buck so softly and so tenderly that they ended up needing support from the door standing behind Buck’s back. The world is fading behind them, the rainbow flag is falling from Buck’s shoulders, and every piece of the puzzle is finding the place it belongs to. The kiss is soft, full of love and tenderness. Eddie’s fingers are all over Buck’s arms, running along the paint that’s still there. Their bodies fit each other like perfect, and something warm is curling inside them. It is probably love, or some feeling close to it. But it’s there, and it finally as the right to exist in the open. And it’s everything. (It’s like coming home without having ever put a foot in it before.) It’s  _ right _ .

It’s love.

It’s pride.

It’s happiness.


End file.
